


他见到了他

by AshleyHChan



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Collins and Peter have PTSD, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Survivors, after the war, 很多私设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 皮特以为柯林斯失去很多了，但他意识不到自己其实也失去很多。亲人，朋友，一个安稳的家……远在遇到柯林斯之前，皮特道森早已破败不堪，却还一直做着安慰别人的工作。他再也做不来了，再也不愿意了。





	他见到了他

**Author's Note:**

> 部分设定全为杜撰，历史事件具体时间没有核查，固不可信。

皮特道森再次见到柯林斯的时候，是在一片墓园。  
所有的皇家空军飞行员都埋在这里，找得到尸体的算是幸运，然而这里大多数都是衣冠冢——有个名字已经是战争最大的慈悲了。昨夜刚刚下过雨，伦敦郊区宁静而安详，战后的轰炸痕迹在青草的掩盖下不复存在，而人们骑着自行车在黑色的泥土上划出奔向各处的纹路。车铃的声音仿佛钟声，提醒人们回归正常的生活。这片墓园格外的肃穆，人们常常走过，偶尔驻足。他们脱下帽子，点头呢喃两句阿门，无意留心上面的名字，却几乎被感同身受的痛苦击倒。  
皮特执意要来这里寻找他兄长的名字。道森家的大儿子死在战争初期，埋藏在最里面的一个衣冠冢。泥土之下什么都没有，一封白纸象征死亡，一幢墓碑叙述离别。皮特带来了一大束洁白的百合和菊花，踩在沾着雨水的草地上。新鲜的花瓣刮着他的脸，温馨的香气似乎象征着即将到来的春天。  
天很蓝，甚至没有乌云，然而却没有看见太阳在何处。  
他把一切都放在石碑旁边，等待它们腐烂。小道森用手指描绘刻字母的凹槽，然后拼出他们的读音，D-A-W-S-O-N。他从来没有见过他哥哥在蓝天飞行的样子，甚至没有认真看过飞机的模样，除了敦刻尔克的那次营救，他敲碎了一架飞机的玻璃，但他从来没有认真看过他们。所以皮特曾经想要走哥哥的这条路，然而道森先生久违的发火了，摔了那个在战争期间算是珍贵的铁质茶杯，从此之后杯子底部凹了下去，而皮特再也不敢说参军的事情。  
他不习惯对着墓碑说话，也不习惯和兄长说话，所以他决定走了。他环视四周，一切依旧那样的安静，麻雀跳跃着觅食，翅膀扇动震下了铺在青草上的水珠。  
他看到了他。  
柯林斯就站在墓园的另外一侧。他一只手举着花，而另一只手拄着拐杖，身体微微倾斜，避免向他受过伤的大腿施压。皮特看到了对方并不算高大的身影，甚至有些驼背，手上的拐杖更是让他有些狼狈。心脏一阵钝痛，他觉得自己的胃在下沉，舔了舔嘴唇，口干舌燥。  
光线从四面八方而来，皮特却没有无法看清楚那个人的表情，那个墓碑的名字。他向他走过去，衣服摆动发出了噪声，柯林斯因此警惕地扭过头看着他，紧紧地盯着他，像是看到的敌人。然而用不了几秒钟，他扯出一个微笑，然而眉毛耷拉着，没有任何喜悦，但皮特知道对方很真诚。  
“嗨。”皮特说，他还记得对方的姓氏——柯林斯，柯林斯，一个金发的落水者。  
“嗨。”对方回应。皮特看到他头发上沾了水，连同身上的衣服也是，眼睛也不像几年前那么明亮而炽热。他的西装裤子和外套并不是一套，甚至连料子都不是。  
他过得并不好，皮特想，所以他试图做一个安慰者，就像面对那些战争后来他们家咖啡厅的老兵们一样，然而对方却抢先一步打破他们之间的沉默。  
“请不要露出那样的眼神，先生。”柯林斯的声音不再跳脱，“我并不值得让您难过。”  
皮特的内心嘶吼出否定的答案，然而他一句话都说不出来，像是被施了魔咒，像是干啃了一块该死的司康饼。柯林斯再次露出了那个微笑，难过的，却又是真诚的微笑。他的腿一瘸一拐，肩膀擦过皮特的，然后走向墓园门口。  
滚烫的液体从男孩眼中滚出来，他甚至不知道自己为什么哭，只是他的呻吟和哽咽越来越大声，最后只能扶着另外一位飞行员的墓碑哭泣，好让自己不至于摔进草地里。  
太多人死了，无论是他们的生命还是灵魂。

柯林斯再次见到皮特道森的时候，是在一家咖啡厅。  
所有人都热衷于红茶，这是英国人的血液，但是那些老兵不是。他们喜欢威士忌，苏格兰威士忌以及朗姆酒。他们勾肩搭背的跟随着舞台上的歌者唱歌，从最开始的赌博变成最后的哭泣，没有人算得清楚那些零碎的钱币到底属于谁。道森一家会把它们收集起来，重新塞进他们的口袋，甚至会放更多一些，好让他们不至于在醉酒后的第二日因无法买到合适的午餐而痛苦崩溃。  
他们的情绪就像是即将被拉断的钢丝，只要一点点的压力就会断裂，并且发出一声属于死亡的低鸣。而在这一群人中，柯林斯是一个异类，他只喝红茶，温热的红茶。皮特把它们倒进一个瓷杯里，然后端到他的面前，柯林斯会轻轻握住他的手，像是在确认什么的样子，包裹住然后再松开。  
他们开始互相熟悉，然而只是点头一笑。柯林斯知道那个男孩子很关注他，他总在想对方露出那些难过的表情是不是因为他的腿或者是他逐渐消瘦的身体，是因为他的头发没有从前的闪亮还是因为笑容不如以前的真诚。柯林斯因此非常恼火，因为他不希望对方因为他而感到不愉快。  
他曾经温柔地说过一句“午安”，现在却连一个自信的微笑都提不起来。他发誓他尽了全力，但是腿真的很疼。  
春天的伦敦阴雨缠绵，柯林斯的旧伤一直在痛。医生告诉他因为弹片留在里面太久而无法彻底痊愈，但是至少不会影响走路，然而柯林斯还是不得不依仗那根拐杖。皮特问过他，关于他的腿，而他没有正面回答，只是谈了些子弹，战壕以及爆炸。男孩子把手掌覆盖在他的上面，并用拇指擦着他的手背。炽热的温度就像是装着红茶的瓷杯杯壁，柯林斯想要握着，捧着，放在唇边亲吻。  
他爱那个温柔的男孩子，是爱。  
他开始从窗边的双人卡座慢慢移动到吧台的位置。道森先生现在已经很少出现在咖啡厅里了，他老了，行动不便，常常和皮特谈起以前的月光石号。那艘美丽而英俊的船只在轰炸中被摧毁，他们最后却是来到了被轰炸的中心城市定居。皮特在工作的时候很少和他聊天，只会及时送上牛奶和续一杯红茶，而他也仅仅是安静地看着对方工作。灌满了的啤酒，正在过滤的咖啡，蒸汽腾腾的热水，这里忙碌嘈杂而皮特敏捷有序。他们一起呆了一个春天，万物复苏却又阴暗惨淡。  
“医生说这是心理问题。”在一次营业结束后柯林斯和皮特说，他指了指自己的腿，“我觉得现在好了许多。”  
“因为战争已经过去很久了，你看你手上的枪茧都要平掉了。”皮特握住他的手，手指在上面流连。  
“不，是因为你。”柯林斯用另外一只手覆盖上去。皮特的笑容消失了，开始变得有些紧张，“是你。”  
他们四目相对，皮特的眉耷拉下来。他的眼睛里藏着咖啡厅的灯光。外面已经是一片昏暗，只剩他们周围依旧灯火通明。手牵着，然后谁也没说话。  
时钟咔哒作响，门外的跑过一辆汽车，喇叭震天动地。  
“如果允许，我很想亲吻你——礼节性的。”柯林斯说到。皮特显然松了口气，却又有些失望。他长久地眯起眼睛，似乎在等待，也似乎是解脱。  
柯林斯只是用手背抚过他的脸颊，说了声谁也没有听清的谢谢。

柯林斯没有再出现，皮特从其他人口中听到他找到了一份不错的文职工作，老板能够接受他的那条破腿，工资还算不错。  
皮特点点头，心不在焉地工作了好几天，直到夏天过去他依旧没能接受这件事情。在店里帮忙的女孩留意到了他的情况，担心得几乎要落泪。女孩暗恋皮特许久，但是他从来没有做过任何表示，永远只有疏离的微笑。倔强的单恋没有放弃，她拍着皮特的肩膀：“你应该去休息一下，皮特。我记得明天是胜利纪念日，不如放一天假吧。”  
皮特答应了，他在床上翻来覆去。第二日在门口摘了两把雏菊，用报纸裹住快步走去了郊区的那片墓地。  
胜利纪念日。  
微凉的秋风让一切变成红黄交替，在绿意中摇摇晃晃，灿烂如火。天空高远而晴朗，阳光温暖而明媚。  
风儿带来了黄叶也带来了朝思暮想的人。皮特从来没有问过内心是否有过爱情。在青春年华时，一架坠落的飞机和摇晃的船为他送来了一位英俊的陌生人，他们问好互相照顾，怦然心动。几个小时后他们在岸上分别，从此一个在碧空之下厮杀，另外一个在防空洞挣扎。  
活着，活着。  
柯林斯摆脱了拐杖又站在那个墓碑前。是谁，到底那个人是谁，皮特道森问自己。他冲动地走上去，拉住那个人被风吹起的灰色西装。  
树叶奏起交响乐曲，风是指挥，音符在循序渐进。  
柯林斯回过头看到那个稍稍比他矮的男孩，眼睛里是倔强和恼怒。他不再露出那副担忧的表情了，柯林斯想着，他因为这样笑了，笑得灿烂。  
他们盯着互相的脸，用眼神试探揣摩，然后柯林斯俯身吻了他。轻盈的，跳动的，纯洁的，美妙的一个吻。皮特手上的花洒落一地，空余出来的手扯住对方的衬衫领口。他宁愿把自己送出去了，用尽全身的力气喊着请带我走。  
甜蜜和苦涩汹涌而至，淹没了皮特道森。他喘息起来，泪水夺眶而出。  
皮特以为柯林斯失去很多了，但他意识不到自己其实也失去很多。亲人，朋友，一个安稳的家……远在遇到柯林斯之前，皮特道森早已破败不堪，却还一直做着安慰别人的工作。他再也做不来了，再也不愿意了。  
“别走了。”皮特哽咽道。他趴在柯林斯的肩膀上，而对方抱住他的腰，“我身边一个人都没有了。”  
“我在这，亲爱的。”柯林斯吻了皮特的鼻尖。他笑了，眉毛扬起，“我也只有你了。”  
他见到了他，亲吻了他，留住了他。  
他爱他。

FIN


End file.
